


Starry Eyed for You

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day back at school from summer after Jackson and Isaac have finally been mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed for You

Isaac can hear the startled whispers start as soon as he exits Jackson’s Porsche and his mates arm wraps around his shoulders in possession. He briefly considers pulling away, but as if sensing his thoughts Jackson only holds on tighter, his fingers digging into his bicep with such force the marks will take hours to fade.

He doesn’t look over to him, his eyes firmly forward as he navigates their way to the door, “Don’t worry about them, they don’t mean anything.”

Isaac knows he should reprimand him, of course they mean something, but he can’t help the way the growing knot of anxiety in his stomach suddenly unfurls into nothing at his words. He keeps Isaac pressed firm to his side until they finally reach the pack standing around Stiles’ locker.

“I’m supposed to go talk with Finstock before class about some new drills so I’ll see you at lunch.” He presses a firm kiss to Isaac’s lips before passing him over to his alpha’s mate.

He knows reasonably that Isaac can take care of himself, and in all seriousness that _Stiles_ of all people would be no help in an actual fight. But it makes his wolf happy to know his mate is surrounded by alpha scent when he isn’t around. He actually feels a spark of pride at the knowledge that _his_ mate is one of the alpha’s favourites.

At lunch he slides into the seat at his mate’s side, laughing in surprise when Isaac shyly drops a chocolate cupcake on his tray with a mumbled, “Stiles made them.”

He hasn’t seen this side of Isaac sense he first started courting Jackson as his mate at the beginning of summer. It was such a 180 it was almost a little disorienting but did nothing to stamp out the fission of lust swimming warm at the base of his spine. He remembered the way Isaac had started leaving him presents, simple things like flowers he had picked, photos he had taken, and on one memorable occasion, a video game he had scraped and saved for the entire month to present on Jackson’s birthday.

_“What the hell is this?” he growled, slamming open the door to Isaac’s bedroom in a fury he didn’t really understand._

_He shook the video game in the other wolf’s face, the look of bewilderment momentarily masking the salty sadness that hit him like a freight train moments later._

_“You don’t like it? I wasn’t sure what to give you for your birthday…Stiles said it didn’t matter as long as it meant something but I wanted…I wanted to make you happy. Sorry.” Isaac mumbled the words, shuffling his feet and looking every bit like the broken sixteen year old boy he was._

_Something cracked in Jackson as he watched silent tear tracks work their way down Isaac’s cheeks. He didn’t know when or how but somehow this boy had crawled into his chest and made a home. His wolf was howling at him to fix this, to take him in his arms, to comfort his mate. He was moving across the room without any real knowledge of why he was doing it, just knowing he had to._

_The words spilled forth unbidden, “I provide for you, understand?”_

There had been many long and awkward conversations after that with words like mating, knotting, and eternity, being thrown around. Several nights had been spent in Danny’s bedroom having a ‘big gay freak out’ as his best friend had so unhelpfully dubbed it. But by the final month of summer Jackson was in Isaac’s bed and feeling the happiest he had in a very long time and he would be damned if a bunch of gossipy children screwed it up for him.

“Has anyone bothered you today?” Jackson asked, his hand sliding subconsciously up and down Isaac’s back.

Isaac furrowed his brow in confusion, choosing to shake his head in the negative while his mouth was full of cupcake.

“Well if anyone bothers you, just let me know and I’ll…take care of them.” Jackson growled, his serious reverie being shaken off when the entire pack broke out in giggles.

“Jackson, are you expecting some sort of homophobic freak out or something?” Stiles asked, his laughter bubbling up uncontrollably between words.

“Well, everyone was talking when we got here this morning…” Jackson mumbled in defense, looking to Isaac for reassurance, confirmation, something.

His mate just pressed a chocolate scented kiss to his cheek with a smile, “Yeah, because at the beginning of the summer everyone thought you and Lydia would get back together, and suddenly you show up with me, and I hate to tell you this Jacks, but I look nothing like Lydia.”

“That’s what they were getting so worked up about? Because I’m not with _Lydia_ anymore? Dumb.” Jackson snorted as the warning bell rang, already bored with the gossip mill.

“I’m a little offended that anyone thought I actually wanted to get back with you.” Lydia said, flipping her hair in mock annoyance before blowing a raspberry in Jackson’s direction.

They all gathered their bags before parting ways. Jackson took Isaac’s hand and walked him to his class with a renewed disinterest in every non-pack member he passed. He hummed in happiness when they got there with just enough time for Jackson to press Isaac into the lockers outside the door.

“Someone’s horny.” Isaac laughed, but the color high on his cheeks betrayed just how much he was enjoying the attention.

He leaned forward, their lips barely touching as he fed the whisper into his mates’ mouth, “Love you Isaac.”

“Love you too Jacks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on tumblr. Not very good, but I hope you like anyway. 
> 
> xx


End file.
